Summer Court
Mantle of Summer The following powers are automatically granted to Summer Court Changelings, based on their level of Mantle of Summer. Summer * - Sentry of Summer's Vigil / Mule Squire / Mud Grunt – the Servants get shit done – Sentries guard, Squires attend to others' needs, and Grunts do menial labor. Servants gain +1 to Strength when Pushing themselves Physically (in addition to the normal dice pool bonus). Additionally, successfully vanquishing a foe allows them to immediately make a Harvest (Emotion) roll using Wyrd + Intimidation, gaining 1 Glamour per success or 1 Health (bashing) per 5 successes. Summer ** - Man-at-Arms / Noon Crier / Watchman – the Soldiery exist to protect Changelings from the harsh world. Soldiers may purchase Brawl, Weaponry and Streetwise Specializations at half their normal price. Summer *** to **** - Iron Adjutant / Hunter of the Longest Day / Red Victor – The Heroes are intended to be at the forefront of the charge, taking the brunt of the assault and giving as good as they get. They gain one additional Health level, and +1 Armor that stacks with any Armor worn. Summer ***** - King / Queen – only one Changeling within a given Freehold may hold the title of Summer King or Summer Queen, signifying their rite to rule when the seasons turn. A Changeling who does not possess the Crown may only achieve Mantle ****. Contracts of Fleeting Summer * Baleful Sense (Summer *) – Wits + Empathy + Summer to detect the closest source of wrath. * Friendless Tongue (Summer *) – Savvy + Subterfuge + Summer vs. target's Composure + Wyrd, extended roll (one action per roll). This is an attempt to convince the target to be angry at someone or something. You need a number of successes equal to their Resolve + Composure before they will act on their anger. * Goblin's Malignance (Summer **) – Savvy + Persuasion + Summer vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. Success allows the character to re-direct the target's wrath onto a new subject, whom the target must be aware of. * Sundown Eyes (Summer **) – Presence + Socialize + Summer – highest Composure. Each success adds +1 die to all Social rolls for the rest of the scene that attempt to make peace or calm anger. * Flames of Summer (Summer ***) – Stamina + Animal Ken + Summer. Success enrages the character, adding +2 to all Physical dice pools for the scene and letting the character ignore wound penalties. However, for the rest of the scene the character cannot perform any action other than attacking their foes. Any mundane attempt to calm the character automatically fails; any supernatural attempt to calm or redirect the character's anger must achieve more successes than the successes achieved on this roll. Contracts of Eternal Summer * Son of the Hearth (Summer *) – Stamina + Survival + Summer. Each success heats the temperature of the room by up to 5 degrees, and holds it there for the rest of the scene. Exceptional success holds the climate steady for 24 hours. * Ulf's Heart (Summer *) – Strength + Occult + Summer to illuminate an area (50 x successess) feet in radius. * Noonday Grasp (Summer **) – Stamina + Brawl + Summer to increase Strength by 1 dot per 2 successes (round up). * Solstice Revelation (Summer **) – Presence + Occult + Summer to illuminate a 100-foot area with magical light that pierces all deception and illusion (subtract successes from the successes or the power levels of any such illusions). * Lord's Dread Gaze (Summer ***) – Dexterity + Athletics + Summer – Defense to blast a target with concentrated sunlight, dealing 1 lethal damage per success (doubled and aggravated vs. Vampires, ghosts and other undead). Contracts of Burning Summer * Smoldergrip (Summer *) – Strength + Survival + Summer – object's Size, vs. Resolve + Composure of the target. Success causes the target to drop the object; exceptional success also inflicts 1 bashing damage. The object is hot to the touch for the next Mantle(Summer) turns, requiring a Resolve+Composure roll to pick up. * Battle Bright (Summer *) – Presence + Expression + Summer vs. highest Wits + Composure present. Success causes the character to gleam with fierce summer light for a scene, providing a -2 penalty to the attack pools, Defense and Perception pool of anyone within (50 x successes) feet. Vampires must immediately check for Rötschrek. The changeling must stay perfectly still for the duration of the effect, requiring a Stamina + Wyrd roll per turn. * Crown of Clashing Fire (Summer **) – Resolve + Intimidation + Summer – target's Stamina. Success traps both characters in a 10-yard circle of burning fire, pushing everyone else out of the circle. The flames last for the remainder of the scene, dealing 2 aggravated damage per turn to anyone who tries to interfere with or flee the duel. * Baleful Stroke of Summer Sun (Summer **) – Strength + Weaponry + Summer – target's (Defense + Armor). This is a weapon attack; in addition to normal damage, the attack either deals 1 point of aggravated damage, or 1 point of wound penalties per health level dealt (target's choice). Vampires and other undead creatures suffer both effects. * Scorched Earth (Summer ***) – Strength + Athletics + Summer – creates a burst of sunlight (10 x successes) feet in radius, for a number of turns equal to the character's Wyrd + Mantle(Summer). Undead out to this distance take 3 aggravated damage per turn; undead at twice this distance take 2 aggravated damage per turn, and undead out to three times this distance take 1 aggravated damage per turn. All water in the area immediately dries up, and the weather turns to drought for a number of days equal to the Changeling's Mantle(Summer), for a radius in miles equal to 10 x the Changeling's Wyrd.